mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Eclair Crème
Eclair Crème is a female background Earth pony with a blue coat, pale yellow mane and tail, magenta eyes, and a cutie mark of two linked horseshoes. She has a speaking role in the episode For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils. She is unnamed in the show, but she is named in merchandise and other media.__TOC__ Design Eclair Crème shares her design, eye color, and outfit design with S04E19 Unnamed Earth Mare #1, shares her mane style and outfit design with "Beyond", shares her coat and eye colors and cutie mark with Shoeshine, shares her mane and eye colors and cutie mark with Sunny Smiles, shares her mane color and cutie mark design with Luckette, shares her coat color and cutie mark with "Blue Bonnet", shares her eye color and cutie mark with Lilac Links, and shares her cutie mark with "Linked Hearts" and "Gold Slipper". Depiction in the series " in The Best Night Ever.]] Eclair Crème most commonly appears among other high-society Canterlot ponies. She first appears in The Best Night Ever as a guest at the Grand Galloping Gala. She is one of several chorus singers in At the Gala. In Sweet and Elite, Eclair Crème appears several times during Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) and at the Canterlot Garden Party. She attends both wedding ceremonies as well as the reception in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Eclair Crème appears at Twilight Sparkle's princess coronation in Magical Mystery Cure. In Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, Eclair Crème appears in the crowd panicking to Twilight when Princess Celestia and Princess Luna disappear. She appears at Fashion Week in Rarity Takes Manehattan, at the Ponyville Days festival at the end of Simple Ways, in Sweetie Belle's dream in For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils (in which she has a brief speaking role), and at the Crystal Empire in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1. In Make New Friends but Keep Discord, Eclair Crème appears at the Grand Galloping Gala. In Princess Spike, she watches ponies play a polo game. In Made in Manehattan, she appears several times in a Manehattan taxi carriage. In The Beginning of the End - Part 1, Eclair briefly appears next to Silver Frames in an opening shot of Canterlot. Appearances Times are approximate. Other depictions Eclair Crème is a playable character in Gameloft's mobile game. Her in-game description states, "Underneath Eclair Crème's sweet exterior is a pony who yearns for stories of adventure and intrigue from outside Equestria." The game's promotional material has listed her as "Eclaire Creme" instead of Eclair Crème. Merchandise In the Canterlot Nights expansion set of Enterplay's collectible card game, Eclair Crème is named with a trademark symbol on her card #13 F, which gives her the description "Eclair Crème only dresses up for fancy parties so she can hear stories of adventure and intrigue from outside Equestria." Enterplay's May 13, 2014 Canterlot Nights card list lists card #13 F as "Eclair Créme, Vicarious Listener" instead of "Eclair Crème, Vicarious Listener". Quotes Gallery See also * * References ru:Эклер Крем Category:Background characters